


Won't you spare me over 'till another year

by Fuyufuyuhi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Nothing really happened in the end, Past Child Abuse, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyufuyuhi/pseuds/Fuyufuyuhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times where Anthony Edward Stark never quite make it in life and never opened his eyes again.<br/>There were too many things that could’ve happened and killed him. Life’s complicated like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at titles, I'm sorry.  
> This started out as a drabble, I think it's still a drabble.

 

Anthony Edward Stark died at a young age of six, during one of his father Howard's drunken rampages when he shoved the boy too hard.

Howard was drunk and frustrated when he shoved the boy's tiny body backwards, accidentally causing young Anthony to crash into one of his desks in the workshop. The drunk inventor smashed and trashed his workshop, shouting how he couldn't have one single moment of peace with his boy bothering him all the time and how worthless he thought of his son. This was something that happened often in this household. He yelled at his butler to get rid of his son already and at the young boy for him to get up and leave.

It was then when Howard realised that his boy had remained unusually quiet and motionless with his eyes unfocused, and a large amount of blood slowly oozing out from the back of his head.

Later at the hospital when the doctors came out from the operation room shaking their heads, his butler and his long term friend Peggy Carter begrudgingly told him the reason why Anthony went to the workshop that evening, handing him a wrapped gift box with a small card, stained with a bit of blood, attached on top. Howard teared up when he saw the childish yet tidy writing that wrote happy birthday.

The both of them never forgave him for what happened and neither quite did he.

＿

 

Anthony Edward Stark took his own life at the age of sixteen, by drinking too much alcohol and overdosing on sleeping pills and painkillers.

Not that he was actively pursuing his death though, it was more of him not giving a damn about what’s going on anymore. He didn’t really care if he lived or died by being this stupid, he knows it’s dangerous taking this much alcohol and this much pills, but he just wanted to numb himself by drowning himself in alcohol and pills.

It had been a hard day, and feeling nothing, feeling numb? Was blissful.

The constant neglect and abuse he received from Howard was enough already, he didn’t need him to come in during his demonstration and berate him on front of his peers, in front of his whole school. It’s humiliating. His dad sure did put on a show for the media to scandal about. Maybe it’d be easier if he just give up seeking approval from his father, just give up and don’t care anymore. Maybe that way he’d move on with his life. But right now it seemed impossible to do so and it just hurts so much to think how he can never get Howard to like him. To love him.

It’s seemed easier for him to just numb himself and not feel anything right now instead of trying to give up something that can never be achieved.

Not feeling anything was nice.

He can still feel someone dragging him up and shouting at him angrily though. Someone, he thinks it’s Rhodey, was yelling at him for being a stupid asshole and to wake up. He guess he’s dying, that’s why Rhodey is angry at him.

Not that he’d care, whether he’ll live or die was the least of his concerns in that moment.

＿

 

Anthony Edward Stark was murdered at a young age of twenty-one, just one night after the tragic evening of his parent’s car accident.

Obadiah found him in his workshop already drinking his life away by himself mourning his parents death when he checked on him that evening. He held the broken boy in his arms while listening to his quiet drunk whimpers and watched the youth's vulnerable defenseless form slowly fall asleep, when he suddenly decided this was probably the perfect time to finally get rid of this brat that he had never like in the beginning once and for all.

Wrapping his hands around Tony's neck, he slowly choked the life out of the young Stark while the boy woke and began to struggled. He watched the boy sobbed his name in confusion and begged for him to stop, desperately trying to push his godfather away but was too weak to do so due to the excessive alcohol in his system. Obadiah only smiled gently and tightened his grip on the boy’s neck upon hearing his pleas.

It didn’t take long for the body beneath him to finally become limp and lifeless.

He spent the rest of the night trying to cover his crime and framing the murder into suicide, and he sure did a good job because afterwards no one really questioned the story of how the young billionaire took his own life out of grief.

Except one royal butler who refused to believe that his young master would end his life so easily, but Obadiah took care of him not soon after too.

＿

 

Anthony Edward Stark didn’t make it past the age of thirty-eight, and died while being held captive by the terrorist group The Ten Rings.

He pulled the miniature arc reactor that was keeping him alive out of his chest himself actually.

Tony could feel the shrapnels slowly tearing his heart apart during the last minutes of his life. It wasn’t a pleasant, peaceful death for sure, but he had gladly chosen to go out this way. He felt sorry that after all the effort the good doctor did to keep him alive, he was now killing himself. But he did so because he knew he going to die soon anyway even with the arc reactor in his chest. The infection in his chest wasn’t going to allow him to make it in the first place and it was only getting worse and worse each day. His health was declining rapidly.

He only just accelerated the rate of his death a bit faster, so he can piss his captors off, by removing the arc reactor.

Yinsen’s death though, was the last straw the made him do it. Those idiots might have thought that killing Yinsen as a warning will pressure him and scare him to build that damn missile for them, but it only did quite the opposite.

He remembers to destroy the miniature arc reactor thoroughly so the bastards won’t get anything useful out of him.

As his consciousness slowly descended into darkness, he couldn’t help but be thankful that there’d be no more water, no more torture.

＿

 

Anthony Edward Stark never made it out of the wormhole. It was a one way trip after all.

Some of them had secretly kept their hopes high expecting some sort of miracle to happen when the portal was closing, but nothing happened and Iron man just never came back and was forever lost in the unknown.

They spent a long time mourning his death. Many of them never quite recovered from this sudden loss. But eventually they moved on.

What they didn’t know was that even though the billionaire had already prepared himself to face his fate, death didn’t happened immediately, and the slow wait for death to come broke whatever determination he had in mind bit by bit. Lost in space alone and slowly suffocating as the oxygen in his suit ran out a small amount at a time, was unbearable and drove him to near madness moments before he loses his consciousness and was finally able to embrace death.

＿

 

 

Anthony Edward Stark felt himself being dragged out of water and opened his eyes.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

“Urgh. Well that was fun,” was the very first thing he managed to choke out, he had been drowning in endless hallucinations and death for what he felt like centuries, “Let’s never do that again.”

“To be fair, it’s not like you’ve given us a chance to do anything else wise.” Natasha argued, patting his back roughly so he coughed out any remaining water he swallowed accidentally, “You practically threw yourself out of your armor straight into that pond immediately after she offered us that deal.”

“We had no time to react to what happened.” Steve added. 

“True.” He shrugged, “If it makes you guys feel a bit better, I might reconsider twice before throwing myself into some freaky mysterious magical pond next time.”

“You’re an idiot Stark.” Clint remarked.

 

Their day had been normal, until Thor went missing suddenly and turned out to be kidnapped by a fellow Asgardian. A fellow Asgardian who had been crazily in love with him and couldn't take no for an answer. When they found and went to confront her, she only agreed to give him back if one of them jumped into the magic pond she created and feel the pain she felt.

He found the idea of Thor getting himself kidnapped by a crazy pursuer hilarious and how rather than being all evil and cold blooded as he had originally expected, the kidnapper, who called herself the enchantress turned out to be rather a romantic drama queen instead, even funnier. If it weren't for him being more worried about Thor's safety, instead of jumping into that goddamn pond without thinking, he'd be straight out laughing out loud on her idea of making someone die over and over again so they could feel how heartbroken she was being rejected.

Where did she get that idea from anyway? Dying over and over again certainly was something completely different than being heartbroken. She did say that she felt like she had died a million times. It was still different though.

 

Anyway.

 

Tony pushed himself up from the ground with Bruce beside him supporting him standing straight. “At least we got Thor back in one piece right?” He glanced around looking for the big guy only to be smacked hard on the back so suddenly he felt the urge to cough out his entire set of lungs.

“Thank you Anthony. For risking your own safety without any doubt to save me,” Thor crushed Tony tightly with a huge bear hug to show his gratitude while the shorter man choked out a breathless plea, protesting.

 

“Sure. Thor? B-buddy. Can’t b-breathe.” The rest of the team sighed at the reckless fool in front of them.

 

＿

 

“How is it that you’re not dead yet?” Clint asked curiously later that evening when all of them were chilling in the living room, while Natasha smacked him immediately with a cushion to shut him up. Tony eyed him with confusion. “You know, Amora sorta broadcasted the whole thing to us. The whole hundred ways of Tony Stark dying in parallel universes thing?” Natasha smacked him again, this time harder and with the remote.

“Oh,” He replied. “Huh.”

 

Tony fell into thoughtful silence. He wondered how much they had seen. What they have seen actually, that made them ask this question. He himself didn’t quite remember all of it though, he was dying too many times back in that pond he couldn’t really remember the exact details of all the deaths he had experienced.

 

“Why do you ask?” He was quite curiously, “I mean I’m not even surprised at how I could’ve died so easily throughout my life.” There were just too many things that could’ve happened and killed him. Life’s complicated like that.

Apparently they did see enough that particularly bothered them, Tony thought, since they all fell into thoughtful silence as well. Steve looked as if he had just saw the death of a puppy. Bruce just looked...sad at something. While Natasha looked as if she’s just about ready to murder someone and Clint just kept staring at him in disbelief. The only one who was as confused as he was was Thor, who Tony assumed didn’t get to enjoy the show. Not like he’d like it if he saw it.

 

The silence was getting really awkward.

 

“Um, sheer dumb luck and pure stubbornness?” Tony offered after some thoughtful thinking. “Maybe? I don’t know.” he added when nobody was laughing.

“Nay, Anthony. I believe it’s because you are a survivor. A true warrior.” Thor beamed with pride, patting Tony on the shoulders. Tony returned a smile.

 

The others just couldn’t help but agree with the god.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so.  
> Tony could've died at any point in his life easily was my initial idea. 
> 
> Despite Tony dying so many times and not remembers details himself because he died too many times while he was in that pond (which is something totally random really), the five deaths are kinda deaths of Tony that each Avenger, except Thor, remembered specifically because it bothered them the most in a way I think?
> 
> In the end they are just kinda glad Tony managed to survive through his tough life. 
> 
> This is quite short and random and might have many grammar and spelling mistakes, thank you for reading it despite that.


End file.
